Parasite
by MihoshiKage
Summary: This story takes place after the manga ended. Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona landed in a world where Fai got infected by a dangerous illness. How will his comrades safe him? Centered Character : Fai D Fluorite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Sorry if there are mistakes in my writing as I only write as a hobby. My english is not perfect and I hope anyone who reads this will understand. Feel free to point out mistakes so that I can improve. Enjoy~ :]**

**Chapter 1**

A huge wind whipped around and for awhile there, the air seemed to disorientated. As it settled, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona landed in a new world. They found themselves in a forest. Just as they landed, before they could study their surrounding environment, Fai was knocked back hard by something and fell few feet away from where he stood to the ground, hard. Immediately, the others was at his side, looking concerned.

"Fai!" Mokona hopped onto Fai's head. "What happened?"

"Ugh..." Slowly getting up, Fai shook his head and looked around. "I'm not sure, I felt something hitting me in the stomach quite hard." Lifting his shirt up abit to check, he found nothing out of place, no bruises, no scratches, nothing. He fell his stomach using his fingers and nothing was out of the odinary.

Kurogane was looking around in alert, anticipating any attack that would come at them.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran called out, his eyes was full of worry as he looked nervously at Fai, wanting to help in anyway he can.

"Maybe it's just the wind." Fai waved him off, smiling. "Nothing seems out of place and I feel fine." Patting his stomach softly, he looked up at Kurogane who heaved a sigh of relief. "Now, lets take a look at the world we're in!" Fai exclaimed excitingly, rubbing the dirt off his butt.

"Yay!" Mokona followed suit, hopping around happily from Fai's head to Kurogane's.

Fai was deep in thought as they walked, something felt wrong and words could not express what he felt. Was it the wind that knocked him back? Shaking his head. No, something solid was connected to his stomach when he was knocked back, he felt it and the worst part is he felt something entered him. Recalling that he did not find any wounds on his stomach and that he was feeling fine, he decided to brush off the thoughts. Maybe it was just his imagination. But he could not shake off the bad feeling that's been welding up in him since they arrived this world.

"Fai-san, are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran decided to break the silent. He was starting to feel tensed, with Fai deep in thought and Kurogane on alert. It was very clear that all of them felt something was wrong since they arrived here.

"Hmm, yeah. I think so." Fai frowned, he was confused himself and decided to not worry his comrades. "I'm fine." He responded with assurance.

"Mokona don't really like this place..." Mokona spoke up, shivering sligtly as it sat on top of Kurogane's head. "Mokona's been feeling awful about this place and Mokona can feel that everyone's feeling it too."

"Nothing looks out of the odinary, but lets still becareful." Kurogane shrugged off his feelings and picked up pace. The others nodded and followed.

They walked for quite awhile and everything looked rather normal. The trees swaying in the breeze, bushes rustled and once in a while, small animals like bunnies and squirrels would jumped out and leaped away. It was almost peaceful there. No weird demons, no bloodshed, no eternal snow or desert, nothing that would make the place looked dark and depressing. They came across the end of the forest and stumbled upon a village. That was when everything changed.

The village hunged a completely different atmosphere from the forest they came. The environment there was dark and gloomy, surrounded by dead trees. Houses made of wood and some looked like it was about to fall apart. The ground was dried up and cracks were forming. Most of the humans there was dressed in ragged clothes and walking around lifelessly like zombies. Some sat on the ground with no energy left in them and a majority of them looked malnourished. No one bothered to even greet them or even noticed that they were there. As the gang slowly made their way into the village, more horrible sight greeted them. Sickly humans, vomit and filth all around. The stench was horrible. As they go further, the worser the situation gets, dead bodies and people mourning. But what caught the attention of the group was something on the dead bodies. A small white insect-like creature with rounded bodies crawling around the dead bodies in their small little insect feet. They looked like beetles and comes in sizes as big as a tennis ball and some as small as a speck of dirt. The insects were rummaging through the dead bodies, poking out from every hole a human body contained.

Syaoran turned his head away from the sight and Mokona clinged tightly to Fai. They couldn't stand the sickening sight any longer. Both Kurogane and Fai just stared in pity at the people in the village.

"Pl..please...help us..." Someone cried out, his weak hands reaching out to them.

"Please! Safe my son..!" Another voice wailed. This time a woman craddling her weak baby son in her arms. More and more people started gathering around them, calling out for help and salvation. Syaoran was about to reached out his hand to help one of them when a new group of men in uniforms came out and started shouting at the sick people, using sticks to block them away from Syaoran, Mokona, Fai and Kurogane.

"Don't touch them!" A sharp voice called out, the people from the village winced and shrunk back from the voice. "I don't think you should be here, it's not safe."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to trespass." Syaoran responded to the voice in a firm tone. "But..."

Infront of them stood a man who seemed to be dressed more decent than the people here, his hair was blonde and tied into a short ponytail, Emerald eyes filled with confidence and almost as tall as Kurogane, he looked like someone of a higher authority. There were others with him and they looked like they were officers as they were dressed in uniforms. The man motioned them to follow him, he then waved his men to their jobs - which seemed to be dealing with the dead bodies and sick villagers. The harsh treatment the officers were handling the ill villagers got to Kurogane as they were poking sticks at them to prevent them from coming any nearer.

"Oi!" Kurogane snapped angrily. grabbing the leader's collar."What are you doing?"

The other officers came up at Kurogane and was about to grabbed him away from their leader When the leader stopped them.

"Stand down!" The leader ordered. "It's fine, I presume you guys are not from around here?" The man glanced at Syaoran and Fai. He doesn't seem to be affected by Kurogane's outraged and Fai assumed that the guy was probably used to these treatment.

"Yes, We are travellers from far away." Fai answered, smiling slightly. He placed a hand on Kurogane's shoulder and motioned him to let go of the man who did so unwillingly.

"I see, I'm Lucrius Kiefer, chief officer of the village." The man introduced himself. Shifting his collar where Kurogane had held him.

"I'm Fai, This is Syaoran, Mokona and big guy here's Kuro-rin!" Fai pointed from Syaoran to Mokona to Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane twitched at the moment his pet name was mentioned but chose to ignore it, he's more or less used to it already.

"Please, come with me." Lucrius offered. "It really isn't safe to stay here for too long."

"What about the people here?" Syaoran stood his ground and refused to follow.

"There's nothing we can do and with you standing here doesn't help them get better, if you want to live, then follow me." Lucrius was tone serious and his face darkened.

Fai didn't failed to notice the sad look on Lucrius's face despite the man putting on a serious expression. The man was right, these sick villagers were infected by something that they have no knowledge of. Hanging around won't help and if the illness were contagious, it wouldn't help themselves either. He took a glanced back and watched in sadness at the sick villagers who were already scattering away and the officers working on disposing the dead bodies.

"Kuro-sama, Syaoran-kun, let's go." Fai sighed, his eyes telling them that there was nothing they could do and staying might made it worst. Reluctantly, Kurogane and Syaoran understood Fai's intention and followed Lucrius.

"Thank you." Lucrius' voice softened. "Enough people are infected, we can't have more...please understand."

"We understand." Fai responded kindly. He somewhat understood Lucrius' hard position. With an outbreak like that, someone had to keep everything undercontrol even if it hurt them badly.

Lucrius led them to another part of the village that seemed better than the previous one. Here, it's more peaceful, but rather quiet for a village. People here looked more healthy but their face a mask of fear and terror. Most of them hid in their houses and the streets were practically empty. The atmosphere here is just as gloomy and dull.

"What happened here?" Syaoran asked, glancing around the village.

"A plague..." Lucrius replied sadly and sighed. "It's been going on for years and we're running out of supplies. Death increases each year...months..."

Kurogane looked around the village, his instinct telling him that something really bad was going to happened to the whole village. A death sentence signed the end to this village can clearly be seen. He glanced over at Fai and noticed that he had a serious look plastered on his face as he studied the village's surrounding.

"Oi, Mage." Kurogane nudged Fai. "You feel that?" His toned deep and serious.

"Yeah..." Fai nodded, taking in his surrounding. "This doesn't look good..."

"Brother!" A new voice interrupted, followed by footsteps running towards them.

"Lumina?" Lucrius turned and stared Incredulously at the approching girl who's running towards them.

Emerald eyes were met with another pair of Emerald eyes as a blonde hair girl stepped infront of Lucrius, They looked almost alike, besides the fact that they're a different gender. Lumina grinned as she noticed Syaoran and the rest.

"Guest?" She quipped, studying them intently while nodding her head.

"What are you doing out here! You're supposed to be at home, it's safer there!" Lucrius snapped suddenly, slight panic coming from his voice as he grabbed Lumina's arm.

"I'm always at home, trapped like a prisoner when people are dying out there!" Lumina's face hardened as she spoke. "I could have helped and stop treating me like a kid!"

"There's nothing you could do and its dangerous out here!" Lucrius exclaimed, his expression strict and emotionless. "Now, we're going back." Before Lumina could protest, Lucrius grabbed Lumina by her arm and dragged her relunctantly along, Syaoran and gang followed quietly behind, sligtly confused.

Lucrius led them to his home and offered them to stay since it was a big house and there was only Lumina and himself in the whole house. The house was quite big and spacious, probably one of the biggest house in the village. Well, that is to be expected since Lucrius is the chief officer in the village. Lucrius left for work after leading them here and had Lumina guided them to their quarters. When they settled down, Fai offered to help Lumina with her cooking. In the meantime, he was also trying to learn more about the village by digging out some information from Lumina. Kurogane and Syaoran offered to help Lucrius and followed him to work. Lucrius was hesitant at first to take them but Syaoran and Kurogane's psyhical appearance assured Lucrius that they're more than capable to help around. Mokona stayed behind with fai.

* * *

"Fai-san, you're so good at cooking!" Lumina exclaimed in amazement as she watched Fai cook.

"Yeah! Fai's cooking is the best!" Mokona hopped around the kitchen counter happily.

"Ahahaha, thank you." Fai responded with a wide smile as he took a peace of chocolate cake and offered it to Lumina. "But Kuro-pyon don't really seems to appreciate them."

"That's because Kuro-papa hates sweet, ne!" Mokona grinned along with Fai who laughed at that causing Lumina to giggle along.

"Ne, Lumina-chan." Fai's tone suddenly became serious, looking at Lumina straight in the eyes he questioned. "What's been happening around the village?"

Lumina's eyes soften, filled with sadness. She looked away from Fai's gaze and hugged herself, trembling slightly.

"Your brother said that the village is plagued."

"It is..." Lumina sighed, turning her head to face Fai.

"By what?" Fai asked gently. "Tell me, maybe we can help."

With that, Lumina looked straight into Fai's eyes, his deep blue eyes filled with determination and assurance that gave her courage. She found herself lost in his eyes and something inside her clicked. Deep down she felt like she can trust Fai and something told her that they really could help. She smiled sadly and nodded.

~**~0~~**

"By parasites." Lucrius turned to face Syaoran and Kurogane, his toned serious and expression emotionless.

"Parasites?" Kurogane watched as a few officer dragged some dead bodies and pile them up. Every officers wore thicked baggy clothes, boots, gloves and mask to protect themselves from getting infected as they worked.

"Those white insect creatures that you saw on the dead bodies in the other part of the village." Lucrius explained as he adjusted his gloves on his hand. Squatting down beside a deceased body, he inspected it. "They came to our village three years ago, that was when everything started."

"At first, our crops and animals started dying for no reason. We suffered months of food loss and when finally someone discovered that the insects were the reason behind our losses, the person died the next day." Lucrius spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. "His body was discovered to be filled with those Parasites and from then on, the parasites went on frenzy. They started attacking people instead of crops and animals."

**~~0~~**

"They became attracted to blood." Lumina took hold of a fork and spinned it, unconciously twirling it around. "Human blood, you won't know even if you're attacked by one. They attacked randomly, biting into your flesh and enters your body. Even then you still won't realize that you are infected because no wounds can be found from where they entered you."

"But the symptoms will show afterwards?" Fai guessed. Walking towards the table and taking a sit across Lumina.

"Yes, and by then it might be too late." Lumina nodded. "The body parts where they attacked you will start to hurt slightly..." She closed her eyes for awhile.

Fai's eyes widened as he suddenly winced slightly, his hands unconciously moved to his stomach. _No...could it be?_

"The victim will experience dizzyness as the first sign from the blood loss as the Parasites feeds on it." Lumina opened her eyes and stared at Fai with an emotionless expression.

Fai narrowed his eyes as he felt slight dizzyness, but Lumina didn't seemed to notice it and continued explainning. Fai leaned on the table and placed his chin on his hands. Beside him, Mokona was listening intently. _Please no..._

"They will start to feel very tired and the itch of coughing arised. Slowly, they'll start coughing and vomiting out blood. Growing weaker every minute until they're unable to even walk. Their skin pale and dry as if the blood was sucked out of them...literally."

**~~0~~**

"And there was nothing we could do." Lucrius motioned one of his men to grabbed something for him as he walked up to the pile of corpse before him. "They'll suffer slowly as we watched, helplessly to their cries for help, reaching out for us in desperation yet there was nothing we could do."

A man came up to Lucrius, hands holding a torch and passing it to Lucrius who took it and gripped onto it tightly until the veins in his knuckles were starting to show.

**~~0~~**

"Their body will start to convulse and their eyes begging for you to stop their pain." Lumina's hand tightened into a knuckle. "And finally..." A tear rolled down from Lumina's eyes.

**~~0~~**

"Death..." Lucrius threw the torch towards the pile corpse. He watched as they burned, closing his eyes, a single tear rolled down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Syaoran gasped as he watched the bodies burned, Kurogane came up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The fire raged through the night sky, mercilessly consuming every bodies in its way.

"Burning the dead is cruel." Lucrius spoke softly. "But it is the only way we could make sure that the parasites in the bodies are dead."

The smell of burned flesh rose up to Kurogane's nostril as he stared at the burning corpse. He closed his eyes and a thought came upon his mind, wondering wether they should continue staying in this world or had Mokona take them to a more pleasant world. But the guilt of leaving these people to die when he could had helped in some way would eat him alive if they were to leave. He sighed and looked over at Syaoran, wondering what the kid was thinking about.

"You both must be tired, let's go back." Lucrius dismissed his men and started walking.

"Come on, kid." Kurogane tapped Syaoran on the shoulder, snapping him out from his reverie and they both followed Lucrius.

* * *

Dinner was silent among them. The atmosphere was starting to get very uncomfortable for Kurogane, sadness hung above them and everyone's face was a mask of either stunned, horror and anguish. Even the carefree cheerful Mokona was just sitting beside Fai quietly eating. Kurogane gobbled his bowl of rice and stood up abruptly causing everyone to stare at him. That's it, he couldn't stand this anymore.

"Oi, you." He pointed his chopstick at Lucrius. "Tell us more details about the Parasites and less about the dead people."

Lucrius and Lumina was shocked at Kurogane's sudden outrage, they took a quick glance at Syaoran, Fai and Mokona. They were actually smiling, somewhat happy that Kurogane decided to break this depressing atmosphere.

"Wai! Go Kuro-pi!" Fai and Mokona exclaimed, clapping causing kurogane to sent them a death glare.

"Kuro-pi scary!" Mokona cowered behind Fai, giggling.

"Could you tell us please?" Syaoran's eyes that was filled with determination fell upon Lucrius' emerald eyes.

"Well, besides what we told you, there is something else." Lumina started, she took a glanced at her brother as if asking permission wether or not should she continued. Lucrius gave her a nod and Lumina's face brightened abit. This got everyone's attention.

"We discovered a nest that belongs to the Parasites and they have a queen. Rumors has it that if the queen is killed, all the Parasites will die, even those that are inside the people."

"That means, if we kill the queen, we could save the villagers?" A tint of hope glinted in Fai's eyes.

"It's not that easy." Lucrius spoke up. "We tried sending men, we couldn't even pass the entrance without getting infected. Thousands of Parasites guarding the entrace and they could bite and enter your flesh as easily as snapping a twig." Lucrius snapped his fingers. "Even with armors, they could protect you from a few, but not thousand.

Kurogane sighed heavily as if their hope was given and crushed just like that.

"There is a way." Fai stood up, a cheeky smile spread on his face. He twirled his forefinger in the air and magic inscription swirled around it. "I'm a wizard. I could come up with a spell to protect our bodies."

"Really?" Lumina quipped. Hope rised within Lucrius and Lumina, their face brightened. "You would help us?"

Fai nodded. "Syaoran-kun and Kuro-sama here are good fighters, if I cast a protection on them, they should be able to take out the queen easily."

"You're all really that strong?" Lumina's eyes almost sparkled causing Kurogane to smirked and Syaoran smiled.

"But we've never seen the queen before nor know how powerful it is. It has been feeding on us for three years, who knows how strong it is now." Lucrius interrupted. "It's best to be cautious, I'll go with you."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

On that night, Fai woke up dreanched in sweat. The pain on his stomach had increased, wincing as he examined his stomach, his hand trembled when he felt a lumped jutting out from his flesh when he pressed down. Please give me some more time. Fai begged, he had suspected that the Parasite was inside him and after listening to Lumina's story, he confirmed that he was carrying a Parasite in him. Though, after Lucrius explained that by killing the queen, he could be saved. He had hoped that they could defeat the queen in time before his symptoms started getting worst but luck was not on his side. A dizzy spell hit him and he gripped his head, fingers digging into his scalp. He got up and slowly exit his room, he needed fresh air. Breathing in the cool night air, he settled down on a bench in the garden.

"Not sleeping?" Kurogane's voice cut into his head.

Fai turned his head sharply and his eyes widened. Why is he out here? God, Kurogane, why must you always ruin people's privacy! He panic a little but quickly composed himself. He couldn't let Kurogane know about the Parasite in him, if not...if not...wait why was he hiding this from Kurogane? Fai dreaded the thought of getting thrown to the other part of the village, living with those sick villagers, not that he despise the sick villagers, but who would feel comfortable living among the sick that has no cure and dying alone without the people you know. That's right, he was hiding it because the least people knows, the chances of him getting caught was slimmer.

"Hmm not really." Fai flashed a smile at Kurogane's direction which caused Kurogane more annoyance. "You?"

Kurogane stcratched his head and approached Fai, sitting beside him.

Darn! Fai thought. Now he's sitting down. It was getting harder for Fai to compose himself as the throbbing in his head was increasing. Then he noticed Kurogane looking at him suspiciously. Fai sat there uncomfortably but trying not to show it when suddenly he paled. His throat started feeling itchy and he recalled a phrase from Lumina's explanation.

"They will start to feel tired and the itch of cough arised, Slowly they'll starting coughing and vomiting blood."

The sentenced repeated in Fai's head over and over again, causing him more severe headache, his dizzyness was getting worst and his could barely hold the cough rising from his throat.

"Hey, mage, You alright?" Fai's thought was interrupted when Kurogane spoke, he looked over and saw the worried yet suspicious expression on Kurogane.

"Wha..what? Y..Yeah, I'm fine." Fai responded weakly, he cursed himself for sounding so weak.

Kurogane studied the mage intently, he had came out to get some fresh air and relax when he saw Fai sitting in the garden. At first he thought Fai was just coming out with the same intention as him but he changed his mind when he noticed something odd about the mage. Even from where Kurogane was standing, he's years of battle experience made him more observant. His keen eyes caught sight of remaining beads of sweat on Fai temples. The night was cold and Fai was sweating, something was definitely wrong. To add to his confirmation, he noticed that Fai's skin was paler than it was and though the mage tried to hide it, it was quite obvious that he was breathing hard. Kurogane decided to then sit beside the mage and slowly dragged him out from his hiding shell.

Now that he was closer to Fai, more symptoms was shown and the mage clearly looked like he was ill. A lumped was caught in Kurogane's throat as he dreaded the worst - A parasite in Fai. No...Please don't let it be. Kurogane silently prayed. Fai might just have a simple cold or he was just tired. No such luck. Kurogane furrowed his brows as he tried to find a way to help Fai. He understood why Fai hid it from them but he was not at all pleased that he did it. It was true, the less people know about it, the easier it was for Fai to remained here, safe with his friends. Kurogane too dreaded that Lucrius might threw Fai in the other part of the village if he found out though Kurogane would gladly follow Fai if that was the case. He would never leave Fai alone and knew that neither Syaoran and Mokona would too even if it would endangered them all, they would still stick together. They had been together for so long and that's the way it will always be.

Fai nervously glanced at Kurogane, knowing that Kurogane was a sharp person, he probably guessed what was happening to the mage. Argh! Go away Kuro-sama. Fai silently cursed. A part of him was glad that Kurogane probably already knew what was happening to him but another part of him was scared to death. He shifted uncomfortably under Kurogane's stare but the itch from his throat interrupted his thoughts and that was when he couldn't stand it anymore. He started to stand up, he was going to leave, if Kurogane's not leaving. He'll go somewhere that's secluded and hide instead. But as he took the first step, his head swirled and he lost his balanced. His hands reached out and Kurogane caught them before he hit the ground and that was it. He started coughing, his lungs shook at every cough as he held on to Kurogane.

That idiot! Kurogane quickly caught Fai when he saw him falling and just when he caught the mage, Fai started racking with coughs. The hope of Fai getting a cold was completely crushed when Fai coughed out blood that stained his sleeves. Both their eyes widened as they stared at the blood.

No...No! Fai started trembling. His mind was a messed when he saw the blood on his hand and on Kurogane's sleeves. Knowing and confirming that he had a Parasite in his mind was less scarier than knowing and confirming it for real. His legs buckled and he found himself dropping down to his knees.

"Ku..kuro-sama..." Fai looked up at Kurogane desperately.

Kurogane was dumbfounded when Fai looked at him desperately, almost begging him to tell the mage that everything was just a dream, that this was not true and that there was no Parasite in his stomach. Kurogane was quick in action, pulling Fai up, he practically dragged Fai to somewhere secluded so that no one could see them and discovered that Fai was infected. Little did they know, a sillhoutte was watching them the whole time.

Kurogane brought Fai to a place which he thought was secluded enough. Fai was panting heavily and the hand that he was holding on to Kurogane was digging into the ninja's flesh. The pain in his head and stomach increased and he felt really tired. He was so disorientated that he wasn't sure of his surrounding and what was going on. But he knew he was safe as long as Kurogane's with him. But suddenly he felt a tug from Kurogane and panic, his gripped tightened around the ninja's sleeves but he was too weak as he felt his hands being pried off. Fai thought he heard Kurogane said something to him but he couldnt hear it clearly, all he heard was the throbbing in his head getting louder and louder. He reached out his hands towards Kurogane who walked away, leaving him behind. No! Kuro-sama! Please don't leave me alone!

Kurogane looked at Fai with concern as he settled the mage down to the ground. He looked around to make sure its safe and fortunately, he spotted a well near by. Standing up, he was about to make a trip to the well so that he could clean off the blood on himself and Fai, he felt the mage tightening his grip on him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fast." Kurogane whispered gently before prying off Fai's hand and hastily approched the well. He ripped off his sleeve that was stained with the blood and hid it, ripping of his other sleeve, he dipped it into the water from the well and went back to Fai, carefully wiping off the blood from Fai's hand and lips. He took a quick scanned around the area to make sure it was safe for his next move. Kurogane Slung the mage's hand over his shoulder, supporting him as he led them back to his room.

Gently, Kurogane settled Fai down on his futon and drapped the blanket over him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Fai's trembling form. Now what? Kurogane closed his eyes. He was lost in thoughts. What should he do now? Should he tell Syaoran and Mokona about this? Maybe they could just leave this world, maybe they could land on Piffle World, the technology there was so advanced that they should have a cure for Fai. Kurogane himself was getting a headache from the situation. He shook his head and his eyes fell upon the mage. Sighing as he watched Fai slowly drifted to sleep from the pain and tiredness. He almost wanted to scream in frustration, so many things happened so fast. A flash of the corpse burning crossed his mind and he cursed to himself. He will not let that happen to Fai!

Fai watched weakly at Kurogane who seemed to be deep in thoughts. He could had already guessed what Kurogane's thinking about and one definite thought that he could guessed was that thing were not looking good. With his condition, he won't be able to help Kurogane and Syaoran in defeating the Parasite queen. He couldn't even stand let alone cast a spell, yet he was the key player to defeating the Parasite queen. Kurogane and Syaoran won't be able to even get near the nest without his spell based on Lucrius' experience. Fai felt so tired, his eyelids were heavy. Panting heavily in exhaution, he tried to keep away and help Kurogane thought of a way out of this situation. But his head protested, screaming at him to take a rest. Slowly, he drifted to sleep, the last thing he saw was Kurogane's eyes filled with concern staring back at him.

* * *

The next morning, Kurogane tried to find ways to hide this situation as long as he can. Syaoran had came in to greet him only to grew concern to see that Fai was sick in bed. Kurogane had lied to Syaoran that Fai was having a cold.

"Poor Fai!" Mokona leaped towards Fai who weakly smiled back saying that he will be fine.

Fai was quite stunned when he woke up in the morning to hear that Kurogane had lied to Syaoran and Mokona about his illness. He was still feeling very weak, coughing occasionally but his conditions were better than the night before. Maybe because he had rested, but he knew that it won't last. The Parasite was still in him no matter how much he wished it gone. He forced a weak smile when Mokona leaped onto his hands, concerned over his well-being. His mind wondered off to how lucky he had been after meeting this group of friends who accepted him as who he his despite his past. He had sworn that he would protect this family no matter what. A small genuine smile was etched on his lips at that thought. He was suddenly brought out of his thought when Lucrius barged into the room, his face a mixed of anger and anguish. Lumina was behind him, looking concern and sad.

"You're infected aren't you." Lucrius narrowed his eyes at Fai.

Immediately, Everyone's eyes windened and gasped.

Shit! How did he found out! Kurogane almost panic, his eyes met Fai's who mirrored his panic.

Before anyone could react, Lucrius' men flooded the room and they grabbed Fai who panic and struggled.

No...No! Fai struggled when he felt two men grabbing him by his arm and dragging him out. They were going to throw him to the part of the village where the sick dwells. Fear rised in Fai and he panic. His eyes darted desperately to Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona.

"I'm sorry...but we can't have an infected in this part of the village. I hope you understand." Lucrius' stern expression fell upon everyone in the room. "Take him out."

"Wait!" Syaoran called out. His expression serious. "We'll take him there ourselves."

Kurogane was quite surprised by Syaoran's action but he knew that the kid had always been like that and he was glad. His eyes locked with Syaoran's and he nodded. Kurogane went over and grabbed Fai away from the two men that was holding him.

"But you might get infected if you stay with him!" Lumina protested, concern for their safety but saddened by Fai's condition.

"So?" Kurogane held on to Fai who was tiredly leaning on him heavily.

Lucrius shook his head knowing that the argument was not on his side, he sighed and grabbed Lumina, leading her away from the group. His main priority was to keep his sister safe and that was all for now. The other officers made way for the gang as they took off.

Fai was both worried and glad at the same time. Worried that Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona might get infected if they followed him but glad that they chose to stick with him. Though as they were reaching the borders to the other side of the village. Fai pushed Kurogane away "I'll go alone." He rasped. "It's safer if you guys stay here."

Kurogane sighed but refused to submit to Fai's request. Instead he told Syaoran and Mokona to stay behind while he accompany and took care of Fai. Syaoran did not argue knowing full well of Kurogane's intention on leaving him behind. Yes, Kurogane wanted him to find out more information on the Parasite by staying on this side while he himself look for information on the other side.

"Fai-san." Syaoran took hold of Fai's hand. "Hang in there."

"I will." Fai smiled weakly and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurogane and Fai managed to find an empty hut unoccupied, Apparently, the last owner of this hut had already passed away. Living among the dead and sick was extremely uncomfortable to both Kurogane and Fai. The hut was small, it had only one small room, a table in the middle and a bed. The wood around the hut had moss on it and some parts are already rotting off. The thatched roof was made of hay and orange light emitted from an old kerosene lamp hanging down from a wood that was connected to the roof. The fire flickered dimly as the only source of light they have in the hut. The bed was made of wood and on it a thin matress. The hard surface of the bed was not at all pleasant for Fai but given the situation, he had no choice but to deal with it. Fortunately, he had his soft fur robe added to the layer as he laid there with Kurogane's cloak over him.

It was night time already. Fai turned his head to watched as Kurogane entered the hut. Kurogane had gone out the whole looking for something or anything that could help. The dissapointed look on Kurogane's face told Fai that he found nothing for the day. Fai stared at the kerosene lamp that was hanging above him, his eyes unconciously followed the swaying of the lamp. His pain had slightly subsided but he felt really weak and tired. Kurogane sat on the chair beside the table and he seemed deep in thought. Fai started coughing and Kurogane was immediately by his side, helping him up and patting his back to help ease the cough.

Gagging from the arising bile of blood in his throat, Fai leaned over, his body trembled as he coughed violently. Gripping over his chest painfully, he spluttered out blood that stained his white robe. He gasped at the pain in his stomach and felt something moving slightly in his stomach. The Parasite was moving inside him. Already making youself at home eh? The thought came to Fai and he couldn't help snickering.

"I wonder how's Syaoran-kun and Mokona." Fai flash a weary smile at Kurogane after the cough, wiping off a trickle of blood from his lips.

"They're probably doing better than you." Kurogane replied.

"That's mean, Kuro-rin." Fai pouted though he doesn't deny it. He was feeling worst than the day before.

"Just get some rest." Kurogane went back to take a sit on the chair. He looked over and saw that Fai was already falling asleep. He must be very tired. Kurogane sighed in frustration, the whole day he went scouting for help in the village but all he found was more sick people and death. He was getting worrisome. Was there really no cure? But the village had suffer three years, if there was a cure, they wouldn't need to suffer for three years. His previous thoughts came flowing back to his mind. Maybe they should just leave this world, other world might have a cure for Fai. Shaking his head violently. No, Mokona can't control the world they land and Fai doesn't seem to have much time and they might land on a world worst than this. Sighing again, Kurogane held back the urged to slam on the table.

Fai closed his eyes, he needed to rest, he needed to stay strong. Silently chuckling to himself as he imagined Kurogane beating himself up because of him. Years had gone by since they started traveling together and their friendship bond runs deep. He knew very well that Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona will not give up thus that gave him the courage and determination to stay strong for them. Yes, he will live through this. They had gone through so many hardship and this was just another one of them. It was ironic, recalling how he used yearn death so badly and now he just wanted to live, to live for the ones he love. Smiling at that thought, Fai let the darkness consume him and he slept.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun?" Lumina stepped out to the garden, hugging herself from the cold. She found Syaoran sitting on the bench, lost in thoughts.

"Lumina-chan." Syaoran looked up when he noticed her. Scooting over a little, he gave Lumina some space to sit beside him.

"I'm...really sorry about Fai-san." Lumina stuttered nervously.

"It's alright." Syaoran shook his head and smiled gently.

"Please don't blame Lucrius...ever since..." Looking down at the ground with her eyes hiding behind her fringe, Lumina took a deep breathe before she continue. "our parents died because of the Parasite...Lucrius had been trying to protect me, he could be strict sometimes but please understand...he..."

Syaoran took hold of Lumina's hand who looked up at him with teary eyes. Wiping off the tears on Lumina's eyes, Syaoran stood up. "Don't worry about it, we will find a cure." Syaoran spoke with assurance.

"How can you be so sure?" Lumina's lips trembled slightly as she spoke softly.

"I'm not, but I won't give up either." Syaoran's eyes, sparked with confidence looked straight into Lumina's who stared back, slightly stunned. Syaoran turned and was about to walk away when Lumina took hold of his hand and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Lumina asked.

"To find more information."

"This late at night?"

Syaoran nodded, he gave Lumina a don't-worry look before walking off. Lumina watched Syaoran, rarely had she seen such confidence, such courage. In their village, everyone had almost given up hope and live life in fear everyday, wondering when they'll get infected next and die. The last time she saw this was when...A memory of her parents flashed through her mind and she reached out her hands towards Syaoran, stopping him yet again. Syaoran turned to look at her and was quite taken aback by Lumina's sudden change in expression.

"I might be able to help." Lumina's face hardened and tone serious. As she spoke, Syaoran's eyes widened and his hope risen. His face brightened as he thanked Lumina quickly before taking off to look for Kurogane.

* * *

Quick footstep awoken Fai from his slumber, Syaoran burst in from the hut entrance startling Kurogane who was deep in thought.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Syaoran panted, it seemed like he had rushed all the way here. His eyes wide open and glinting with hope.

"Kid?" Kurogane looked up at him, he opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by Mokona leaping out from Syaoran's clothes onto his face.

"Fai!" Mokona cried out, jumping from Kurogane's face to Fai's hands. "Mokona was so worried! But guess what, Syaoran found a clue!"

All eyes landed upon Syaoran. "I was told by Lumina-chan that there is a doctor that might be able to help."

"A doctor?" Fai looked up.

"Really?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow and huffed as if doubting the information Syaoran found. But who could blame him? If there was a doctor with a cure, the villagers wouldn't had to suffer for three years.

"I know its hard to believe, but..." Syaoran started

"It's the only clue we've got." Kurogane sighed and sat back down on the chair. "Well?"

"Doctor Banet, they call him. Lumina-chan said he had been curing victims on the first year but stopped. No one knows the reason why he stopped but there were people he were able to successfully saved." Syaoran paused, looking over from Fai to Kurogane.

"Where is he?" Kurogane tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Lumina-chan drew me a map, here." Syaoran handed a piece of paper to Kurogane.

Kurogane glanced through the map on the paper. "Stay with him." He ordered Syaoran who just nodded before leaving the hut.

* * *

Following the map, Kurogane came across a cottage, it looked old but it was in a better condition compared to the huts. Stepping up to the door, he knocked. Grumbling to himself when there was no reply, he knocked again, harder this time. The door squeaked open and Kurogane noticed that it was not locked. Letting himself in, he found himself standing in the middle of a very messy room. Scrunching his nose from the stench of unwashed bowls that was stacked high near a sink. Leftover food that seemed to have been there for weeks with maggots crawling all over. The floor was tossed with papers that it was almost hard to walk without stepping on them. The whole place was dusty and filled with cobwebs like it had not been cleaned for months. Despite the condition of the cottage, there are signs that told Kurogane that someone does live here.

A light emiting from a lamp on the desk, the only light source for the whole cottage was still fresh and litted. Approaching the desk carefully, Kurogane observed the papers on the desk. Papers with scribbles of words he doesn't understand but Kurogane was more interested on the drawings of the Parasites. The person living here had been studying the Parasites, the ninja noted, his eyes traced the papers and caught sight of some hanging on the wall above the desk. There are pictures of victims who had fallen prey to the Parasites and news about the situation around the village. His eyes fell upon a photo frame on the desk, slowly lifting it up, Kurogane saw a picture of a man he assumed was Doctor Banet and a little girl.

"What business do you have here? or is simply trespassing and barging into people's house your hobby?" A voice interrupted.

Kurogane turned around and was met with a man around the age of his late 30s. The man was wearing ragged clothes with a sling bag hung over his shoulder, it was hard to believe that this guy was a doctor, he looked more like a drunken homeless dude. However, the papers on the desk told a different story. His hair was short, messy and unkept, Kurogane presumed that the man cut his own hair - a very bad job doned. The man looked at Kurogane through his old glasses with thick frames and grunted.

"Doctor Banet?" Kurogane questioned immediately.

Upon hearing that name, the doctor tried to wave Kurogane off. "I've longed abandoned that title, now please leave." Knowing what Kurogane came here for, the doctor was quick to shove Kurogane out his door.

"I won't leave until you save my friend!" Kurogane blurted out, getting straight to point.

"No, now get out!" The doctor countered back without hesitation.

Two stubborn men glared at each other. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. He was not going to leave until the doctor agreed to save Fai.

"And what of those research on the desk?" Kurogane decided to try a different approach. "You seem to know those Parasite quite well. It's quite obvious you haven't give up yet."

"Look, I can't save your friend...it's not just your friend. All of them, out there!" The doctor pointed his forefinger towards the direction of the village. "I can't do this anymore and besides, it's already too late."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane's tone darkened. "What do you mean it's already too late?"

"Everyone's going to die anyway." The doctor snickered, he sat down infront of his desk and rest his head on his hands. "What's the point of saving when they're gonna die anyway." Shaking his head, the doctor seemed to have given up hope. "Three years and you think that the Parasites would just stay doing nothing? They're spreading...spreading fast to the point that even we can't stop them anymore."

"So you're saying they're mobilizing an army, soon to attack?" Kurogane smirked. "Well, all the more reason to save my friend."

"Really now?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked up. "And how's that?"

"You should know by now that we're not from around here. Rumors like those spread fast." Kurogane took a seat across the doctor who was watching him cautiosly. "This friend of mine is a wizard and a powerful one." This got the doctor's attention and Kurogane continued on. "He can cast a spell to help defeat the Parasite, but unfortunately, he got infected."

"Saving him can save the village eh?" The doctor mused. "That's a very good news but I still can't help you." The doctor looked down and sighed. "I...I can't save anymore..." His hands trembled slightly and voice soften. "There's nothing I can help, please leave now."

The mood around the doctor changed and Kurogane noticed that. A glimmer of hope but diminished as soon as it appeared. Looking over at the desk, Kurogane can very much guessed why, but he was not going to give up convincing.

"Your daughter." Kurogane started as the doctor looked up at him suddenly."What happened to her?"

"that's none of your business." The doctor gritted his teeth as he spoke

"She got infected?" Kurogane pushed on.

"Enough!" The doctor slammed his fish on the table. "LEAVE NOW!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Kurogane walked towards to photo frame, lifting it up and traced the picture with his finger. "You couldn't save her." Kurogane spoke up softly, almost in a whisper.

"Why are you doing this to me..." Doctor Banet buried his face in his hands.

"I don't care what happened in the past, all I know is out there, people are dying and you can save them. So what if you failed?" Kurogane walked up towards the doctor with the picture ."I'm sorry about your daughter, but that doesn't mean you can abandon the others out there." Placing the picture infront of the doctor. "It's high time you move on. I'm sure your daughter wants that too." Kurogane took a seat on the chair and waited.

For awhile, silence befall them. Kurogane sitting impatiently and the doctor holding on to the picture tightly. Nothing was said between the two stubborn men.

* * *

Syaoran sat on the chair beside Fai's bed, adjusting the blanket on the mage, he watched with concern. Mokona was fast asleep beside Fai who was resting, though once in awhile letting out moans of pain. Kurogane-san's taking quite long. Syaoran squirmed anxiously on his seat, he had not been able to sit comfortably as he realized that Fai's condition was getting worst. the mage had woke up twice coughing and spluttering blood, if anymore blood was spilled, Syaoran was quite sure Fai would ran out of blood soon. The whimpers of pain coming from Fai wasn't at all assuring and Syaoran could see the lump on Fai's stomach, now bigger than before, moving around.

Fai laid on his bed, he had his eyes closed, but he was awake. He could feel Syaoran adjusting around his seat uncomfortably. Poor kid must be worried sick. It had always been in Syaoran's nature to worry over stuff no matter big or small, he was really a good kid. Trying to find ways to help ease Syaoran's worry, he placed a hand on syaoran's hand but winced as stab of pain shot throughout his body with just one simple movement. Upon noticing that, Syaoran got even more worried and Fai soon regretted it, he was making it worst for Syaoran. How strange though, such small bug could cause so much pain and discomfort on a person as big as himself. His whole body throbbed and ache not allowing him much rest or sleep. The Parasite in him had been quite actively moving around lately and that alone caused more pain especially on his stomach. He also noted that the Parasite had been growing in him, getting larger each day until a lump was now visible.

Trying to distract himself from the thought of the Parasite moving inside of him, he turned his head slightly to take a look at Mokona who was sleeping soundly beside him, occasionally murmured words like 'Fai...please be save'. Smiling at the small creature, it helped ease his mind abit. A sharp pain took over his senses suddenly and he hissed, causing Mokona to wake up and Syaoran gasped. He could feel the Parasite biting his inside, tearing at his muscles. The parasite's usual behaviour were changing in him and causing him more pain. It was no longer nesting there idly or just wondering about, it was doing something painfully to him. Horrified by that thought, Fai panic. He shot up into a sitting position and grabbed his stomach, squeezing his flesh as if trying to kill the Parasite. Gasping and gagging as he felt the intense pain increasing as if the Parasite released something painful inside him that almost paralyzed his limbs. His eyes blurry with tears and head swirling from the pain, he could barely hear Syaoran calling out for him.

"Fai! Fai!" Mokona almost screamed as Syaoran tried to help Fai in anyway he can but nothing seemed to be working.

Syaoran panic as well, he watched as Fai writhed in pain but unable to do anything. Grabbing Fai and uttering soothing words to the mage, he almost wanted to cry when he noticed Fai spasm. Feeling helpless, he almost wished Kurogane was here.

"Kurogane-san, please hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry if this chapter's bit short 3 thx for all the reviews :3 and to Gaella-Green, yes blood transfusion would help and there's one in this chapter x3 to sathreal, I'm not really good at writing romance, so a KuroxFai might not be possible, though I'll try xD**

**Chapter 4**

Kurogane had never thought of himself of a person to comfort an old grieving man, sitting there across the doctor, he was growing impatient as his mind wondered how Fai was doing.

"Can your friend really kill the Parasites?" The doctor broke the silence, his face hardened as he looked up at Kurogane.

"Yes, we will kill the Parasites no matter what." Kurogane assured the doctor. "That I can promise you."

"A promise huh?" Doctor Banet chuckled, lost in thoughts for awhile as if he recalled something from the past. "Fine, I can help, but I can't be sure it will work."

"It's better than nothing." Kurogane heaved a sighed of relief.

"Though there is a problem." Walking over to the desk, Doctor Banet grabbed a few papers and stuffed them in his bag. He turned to face Kurogane. "I don't have my tools and supplies anymore."

It was like a weight taken away from Kurogane and shoved back to him when the doctor said that. Scratching his head, Kurogane let out a groaned. "Anywhere we can get those?"

"I can get my tools, but the supplies are the problem." Doctor Banet shook his head. " The village is running out of supplies and the next village is weeks away."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Kurogane huffed, exiting the cottage with the doctor.

The both of them reached the hut Kurogane and Fai occupied, in there they found the others and Lumina. Wait, Lumina? What is she doing here? Kurogane gapped. Shaking his head, he looked over at Fai, the doctor was already by his side, checking his pulse and eyelids. From the looks, Kurogane can tell that the mage doesn't have much time left. Fai was looking worst than before, his body twitched from the pain and his skin was clammy, drenched in sweat. Flinching when the doctor examined his stomach. Fai was drifting in and out from conciousness and his eyes were unfocused, his mouth gagging and opened as if he wanted to speak but couldn't.

"Doctor Banet." Lumina noticed with a smile, they had managed to convince the doctor and that relieved her.

"Lumina, how much supplies are left in the village." The doctor asked, not taking his eyes off Fai.

"I have to check." Lumina was already walking out when the word supplies was mentioned. "I'll go see what I can get."

"What symptons did he show before I came?" Doctor Banet turned towards Syaoran and asked.

"He was in alot of pain and..." Syaoran struggled nervously as he looked down helpessly. "he was struggling, gripping his stomach before he went limp like that."

The doctor nodded and pressed down at the Parasite that was in Fai's stomach gently. Fai gasped and winced at that. The doctor closed his eyes for a moment before standing up. He shook his head and murmured to himself, lost in his thoughts.

"Well?" Kurogane demanded impatiently.

"His condition is critical, we'll need to prep him for surgery fast." The doctor said gravely. "We'll start right away once Lumina got all the supplies."

* * *

Scurrying through their home's warehouse, Lumina recalled that Lucrius had saved some medical supplies after their parents' death. Her brother had been extremely paranoid after the death of their parents, working hard on maintainning order in the village, seperating the sick and healthy and keeping her safe from the Parasites. She never resented her brother's method on keeping her safe but she couldn't help disliking them.

Lucrius had made it very clear that she was to be at home all the time but obviously that didn't stop her from sneaking out once in awhile. She understood her brother's good intention but she couldn't very well sit in her home while people are suffering out there. Lumina had snuck out when Syaoran went off to look for Kurogane and Fai, she had secretly followed him and decided to show herself when she heard Syaoran panicked over Fai.

Now, she's back to get supplies, carefully she entered the warehouse. Lucrius had gone to work, dealing with the village and that was a relief to her or so she thought. Browsing through the almost emptied warehouse, Lumina came across a few antibiotics, herbs and bandages. Grabbing them hastily she was about to entered the warehouse when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Lucrius voice, dark with a hint of anger.

"Brother!" She choked out. "I...I was just..."

"You went to the other side of the village didn't you." Lucrius's voice was filled with dissapointmen and rage. "Eventhough I specifically told you not to."

"I was just trying to help!" Lumina argued, holding on to the supplies tightly.

"Help? What can you do?" Lucrius slowly approached his sister. "You're not going back there."

Eyes widened, Lumina winced when her brother grabbed her arm, the medical supplies falling to the floor. She stood firmly, glaring at her brother with defiance. Prying her brother's hands off her arm, she gathered the supplies back into her arms but Lucrius was still blocking her way.

"Why?" Lucrius asked, this time his voice sounded quite sad.

"I'm sorry..." Lumina brushed past Lucrius but her arms were once again grabbed by her brother. She turned and face Lucrius, her face emotionless.

"Must you really go?" Lucrius questioned softly.

Lumina said nothing except she nodded, Lucrius heaved a sigh and closed his eyes and slowly, letting go of her arm. Lumina walked pass him and apologized again before exiting the warehouse. The two siblings had their backs facing each other when Lumina walked off.

"Please be safe..." Lucrius dropped to his knees, alone in the empty warehouse.

* * *

Lumina felt guilty for the way she treated her brother but she couldn't help it. She wanted to help Fai so badly, she had never felt her instinct nagging her so badly until Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and Mokona arrived. It was like her instinct trying to tell her that they could actually help the village. Trusting her instinct, she was determined to help save Fai.

When she arrived, she laid down what she found on the table for the doctor. Doctor Banet inspected the supplies and frowned. There was alot of things missing and his brow furrowed with worry. He shook his head and mumbled something to himself. The gang watched him impatiently but decided to let him take his time. Low supplies and no proper equipment, the doctor scratched his head, fingering through the supplies that Lumina brought over. Can the surgery be performed in such condition? Yes, it can but there will be risk, lots of them. Looking over at Fai, he noted, the patient's condition was weak but will still be able to hold out through one surgery, blood transfusion would be needed to replenish the lost blood. He can only perform the surgery once, if he failed, the patient would die. First things first though, the blood transfusion during surgery. He had took the time to check which blood type was Fai's when Lumina went off to get the supplies. He had also checked that Kurogane had the same blood type as Fai.

"Alright." The doctor started. "Place the table near the bed, but leave enough space for me to work."

Kurogane and Syaoran was quick in respond to the doctor's demands. They placed the table near the bed and had a cloth over it. The table was slightly higher than the bed and since Kurogane will be the one to give Fai his blood, the table was meant for him to lie down on during the surgery. The doctor laid out his tools and had the others help him prepare. Various scalpels, clamps, hemostat, retractors and other tools used for surgery were laid neatly on a cloth. Lumina prepared a bowl of warm water and cleaned bandages, waiting on stand by. Mokona helped Syaoran organized the medications needed and placed it near the doctor.

When everything was in place, the doctor wore his surgical gloves and took another quick scan on all the items. His eyes widened on realization and his expression grave when he notice something important was missing.

"What is it?" Kurogane noticed the change in the doctor's expression and decided to ask.

"Where are the Anesthetic?" The doctor browsed through the medical supplies once more. "Are there none left?"

"I...I took everything from the warehouse." Lumina stated, slightly panicked upon the doctor's reaction that she had failed to retrieved something important.

"Can the surgery perform without it?" Mokona enquired, looking up at the doctor hopefully.

"Yes, no...maybe." The doctor shook his head. "It depends."

"What does that mean?" Syaoran looked over at Fai then to the doctor.

The doctor took a glanced at Fai who was now awake and aware of his surroundings. "Anesthetic is drug that acts like a painkiller for the patients so that during surgery, the patients won't feel anything." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the doctor's expression darkened as he continued. "Without it, Fai would feel the pain of his stomach being cut open while he is awake..."

"What?" Kurogane bolted up from the table he was lying down on. Syaoran, Lumina and Mokona mirrored his stunned expression.

"Is...is there no other way?" Syaoran stammered. "Like...um...other drugs in a form of painkillers?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, not among these medical drugs that we have now."

"What do we do?" Mokona hopped over to Fai, tears forming in its eyes. "Do we still go on with the surgery?"

Of course not, Kurogane wanted to yell. Though he himself didn't know what to do. He knew very well if Fai does not go through with the surgery, he would die. But the pain that was to come could be worst than death. Banging his fist onto the table and startling everyone in the room, Kurogane was frustrated, he was confused at the same time. How long would the surgery last? How long would Fai had to endure the pain? The thoughts running through Kurogane's head so fast, he could not focused. He didn't even noticed that Syaoran was beside him, trying to calm him down. But a voice, so soft, so weak, broke him out of his reverie.

"Please..." Fai struggled, his voice soft and weak but his eyes filled with determination. "Proceed with the surgery." He managed out weakly.

"Fai?" Mokona grabbed hold of Fai's hand, hugging it. Mokona's eyes met Fai and the tears in its eyes flowed freely. "Fai..."

"I won't die." Fai managed a small smile. "I...don't want to die, so please..." He looked over at the doctor who was watching him sadly.

"Very well." The doctor nodded. He looked over and Kurogane who was already back lying on the table - a sign of approval. The doctor then proceed to his preparation.

Lumina took hold of a tube with needles on both ends and injected each needle on Kurogane and Fai. Carefully inserting the needles into their blood vessels on their arms.

"You're quite good at this Lumina." The doctor praised as he watched Lumina worked.

"I learnt a little from my mother." Lumina answered while working, slightly tilting the tube closest to Kurogane upwards and smiled with satisfaction when the blood started flowing through the tube.

"Your mother was a really good nurse." Doctor Banet smiled back gently but with a tint of sadness. "She was a a really good assistant of mine."

Doctor Banet ripped off a few cloth and handed them to Syaoran. "Tied them on Fai like a restraint, we can't have him move around during the surgery."

Syaoran nodded and proceeded as ordered. He looked over at Fai hesitantly at first before tying the mage's wrist and ankle to the bed.

"Stay by his side." The doctor said, handing out another piece of smaller cloth to Syaoran, folded neatly into a rectangle shape, he pointed to his mouth, indicating that the cloth was to go into Fai's mouth so that the mage wouldn't bit his tongue or lips. Syaoran nodded.

Kurogane closed his eyes, lying on the table. Syaoran and Mokona positioned beside Fai and Lumina beside the doctor. Doctor Banet held his scalpel and positioned it above Fai's stomach. He took one glanced over Fai who nodded at him. Taking in a deep breath...

"Surgery without Anethesia, Phase one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Etou...cliffhanger? ;o**

**Chapter 5**

Fai tried to stay still when the doctor examined his body, he couldn't help flinching in pain from the doctor's touch. The doctor was not rough but still every touch brought pain to his body. Fai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. When he had heard the doctor's conclusion, saying that he needed to go through surgery, it got him a little nervous. There was no such thing as surgery in the world he was from - Ceres since there were magic users that could heal. Though he had known what surgery was since there were books about it in Ceres library. He had also heard about it in Watanuki's world.

Fai's eyes fluttered open in shocked when the doctor announced that they had ran out of anesthetic, the source that would allowed him less pain throughout the surgery. Severals things ran through his thoughts at once as he tried to calm himself. Okay, so it's just surgery without anesthetic and there will be pain. Pain, yes, he could handle it, right? He closed his eyes and an image of the doctor cutting into his stomach caused him to shiver and reopened his eyes quickly. God, why? He was trying his best to avoid that thought and he just had to imagine it in his mind. He turned his head abruptly when he heard Kurogane slamming his fist on the table, Kurogane was worried about him. With that, Fai's resolution was confirmed with that, he wanted to live. No, he will live.

His life that should had been dead so many times during their journey was saved time after time by Kurogane and his friends. If he decided to die now, their efforts will be for nothing. He had change and he was not like his old self anymore. Kuro-sama, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Mokona. Fai closed his eyes as the image of his friends flashed through his mind and he smiled. I will hold on no matter how much it hurt, I will live.

"Proceed with the surgery..." He managed out softly without hesitating. "Please..."

Fai felt everyone's eyes on him, a mixture of concern, stunned, shocked and sadness. he opened his eyes and met theirs.

"I won't die." Fai looked into everyone's eyes with confidence. That's right, he won't die. "I don't want to die, so please." No matter how painful it will be, no matter how much it wil hurt. He will live through it. His eyes met Kurogane's whom stared at him for a moment with crimson red narrowed eyes before lying back down on the table, giving Fai a do-as-you-wish look. Fai was grateful with that and smiled, he glanced over at Syaoran who was watching him all the time with wide brown eyes filled with concern. Fai reached out and held on to Syaoran's hand, giving him a light squeeze, assuring him that everything will be alright. He then felt something furry brushed pass his hand, Fai took hold of Mokona whose eyes were filled with tears, calling out his name. Hugging Mokona, Fai wiped the tears off the creature's eyes and whispered something soothing to it.

Fai then turned to Doctor Banet and Lumina and gave them a nod of approval.

"Very well." The doctor responded gently.

Kurogane laid on the table with alot of thoughts flying through his mind. He smirked as he thought of how much Fai had changed since they first met. The irony of how his own constant stubborness to save the mage no matter what actually brought light and salvation to Fai. Sometimes he wondered why he would go so far to protecting and saving a person who yearn for nothing but death. Living had always been hard and painful for Fai and sometimes Kurogane personally pondered if what he did was the right thing. Even when he had forcefully saved Fai during the Tokyo revelations, was it the right thing to do? He had recalled how Fai had to suffered both physically and emotionally before and after. However, he strongly wanted Fai to live. Fai was an important person and at this moment, he never regretted saving the mage's life over and over again. The mage's looks when he said that he won't die, the sapphire eyes that sparkled with life without blinking. The strong and demanding tone that sent shivers down his spine. He knew then, Fai will live and all that he had done was well worth. Kurogane was brought out his thought when he felt a needle pricked into his skin. He took a glanced over Fai who was comforting syaoran and Mokona. His comrades, his friends that he swore he will protect them no matter what.

Syaoran squirmed uncomfortably on his chair as he watched Lumina inserted the needle into Fai. He wanted Fai to live but he had not wanted Fai to suffer. The dilemma was killing him as he looked over at Fai worriedly. Though if this was something they all had to go through, Syaoran was determined to stay and help as much as he can. The doctor had passed him some cloth to secure the mage's limbs. Syaoran did as he was told, tying the cloth gently around Fai's wrist and ankles onto the wood on the bed. Taking the last piece of cloth from the doctor, he had Fai bit down on it. Then, he nodded at the doctor, telling the doctor that everything was ready.

"Surgery without Anethesia, phase one." The doctor announced.

Holding on to the scalpel, the sweat beading down his temples. Doctor Banet positioned the scalpel on top of Fai's stomach. Taking a deep breath, he brought the scalpel down to the flesh.

Cold steel was met with warm flesh and Fai gasped, his body jerked from the shocked and pain started to register. Gritting into the cloth, ,Fai shut his eyes tightly as he tried to distract himself from the pain that was slowly consuming his body. His body reflexes struggled and tried to cowered from the scalpel but the cloth held him in position. His knuckles tightened into a fist, nails digging into his palm, drawing blood. The hot searing pain threatening to take over his body as the scalpel moved skillfully into his flesh.

"Moving on to the second layer of the skin." Fai heard the doctor announced. Fai let out a gagged scream and his body trembled uncontrollably when the doctor cut into the second layer of his skin. It hurts, gods, it hurts so bad. Fai was starting to feel dizzy and his eyes blured from his tears. He could vaguely saw Syaoran infront of him, calling his name over and over again, telling him to hold on. A scream tore through his throat when he felt the doctor's hand ripped open his stomach and Retractors were placed on his flesh to kept it open. The cloth that he was biting on was now replaced by Syaoran's hands.

Kurogane's hand tightened into a fist when he heard Fai screaming in pain. The cries felt like knives stabbing into his heart as he laid on the table helplessly. Fai was in so much pain and he couldn't be beside him, holding the mage in his arms. No, he had to stay here in order to keep Fai alive through the blood transfusion. Another scream and Kurogane shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. He felt bad for Syaoran as the boy had to witnessed the whole process on a first class seat, but he was glad that at least Syaoran and Mokona was there beside Fai.

"Fai-san! Fai!" Both Syaoran and Mokona called out over and over again. Wincing as Fai bit into his hand, Syaoran knew that his pain on his hand was nothing as compared to what Fai was going through. "Fai-san, it'll be over soon, please hold on!" Syaoran would called out gently. "It'll be alright, it'll all be over." Syaoran wiped the sweat and tears off the mage's face using his other hand. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the doctor working carefully, cutting into Fai's flesh skillfully. He had to turned away when the doctor ripped open Fai's stomach.

Drifting. He was drifting. He felt so light and the pain was numbing. Fai tried to looked around but his eyes was unfocused. He felt a weird sensation on his stomach like someone's hand was digging through it. There was a light infront of him, so bright that it was somewhat blinding him. But as he goes nearer, the pain disolved. Drifting. Slowly drifting. He was drifting towards the light.

"ai...n" A voice, what was the voice saying?

"i-sa...n" What was it trying to say? Nii-san?

"Fai-san!" The voice broke out and at the same time the pain came back. Gah! Fai screamed. Almost...I almost drifted off. Fai's eyes fluttered open and was met with Syaoran's tear stained eyes.

"He is stabilised!" Lumina yelled frantically.

The doctor worked fast, searching for the Parasite thoroughly in the stomach. Almost...almost got it, there! A white Parasite was visibly seen nesting on the stomach muscle. The doctor's eyes widened in realization and gasped. No, it couldn't be. Was I too late? No...

"Doctor!" Lumina shook the doctor out of trance. "What is it?"

"The Parasite..." The doctor stared horrified. "It's a pregnant parasite."

"A what?!" Everyone except Fai turned towards the doctor. The looks that the doctor was giving them was not something pleasant.

"A pregnant Parasite." The doctor explained in a serious tone. "and it looks like it will give birth anytime. If it does, millions of tiny Parasite the size of a speck of dust will be released and your friend will be beyond saving." The doctor shook his head desperately. "It was what killed my daughter..." He added softly.

"So then you're not saving him anymore?" Kurogane raged suddenly, his emotions jumbled.

"I will still try." Doctor Banet narrowed his eyes. "But the risk...is much more higher now."

Fai's head was a blur and he didn't really catch what the doctor had said but he heard enough to know that his survival rate had gone down even more. Please. His heart clenched in pain. I don't want to die, not now, not like this. Terrified tears pour down his eyes. Please. His fist tightened. I want to live. He prayed silently. I will not go down without a fight.

Kurogane cursed. he cursed the parasites, he cursed this god damned world. Why? Why must Fai go through this? This pain. This horrible truth. why? If only we didn't land on this world. If only the Parasite had attacked me instead. If only...If only...Kurogane didn't even realized when a single tear dropped from his eyes. He was scared, he was worried, he was angry. The feeling of helplessness was so painful. Please...please let us go through this ordeal safely. Please, let Fai live.

"Fai...Fai!" Mokona cried out, the tears flowing freely down her eyes. "You will be fine." Mokona grabbed on to Fai's hand, squeezing it. "Mokona knows...Mokona knows that Fai will get through this safely! Then we can be together again!"

Moko-chan, thank you. Everyone, thank you. You're right, Moko-chan, I will live through this. A new confidence arised, consuming the terrified soul. I will not give up. This life that everyone had fought for and protected, I will not throw it away. A dimmed light glowed around Fai. He could feel his magic at work.

The doctor quickly worked on removing the Parasite. Carefully yet forcefully, he lowered a surgical tweezer. His hands started trembling slightly and sweat beading down his hair to his face. He felt Lumina's hands on his shoulder, supporting him. The tweezer clamped around the Parasite and the doctor pulled it out. As he pulled the Parasite out, he gasped as the parasite twitched and little tiny Parasites dropped out from the adult Parasite.

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The doctor quickly worked on removing the Parasite. Carefully yet forcefully, he lowered a surgical tweezer. His hands started trembling slightly and sweat beading down his hair to his face. He felt Lumina's hands on his shoulder, supporting him. The tweezer clamped around the Parasite and the doctor pulled it out. As he pulled the Parasite out, he gasped as the parasite twitched and little tiny Parasites dropped out from the adult Parasite.

"No!" The doctor watched in horror as millions of Parasites dropped into Fai's opened stomach.

A glow emitted from Fai's body and Fai's eyes fluttered open. His hands twitched automatically and started drawing inscriptions inhumanly fast. His hands moved so quickly that no one had noticed. The baby Parasites was almost touching the insides of his stomach when they started to disintegrate when they touched the surface of Fai's flesh. Everyone's eyes widened in amazement as millions of glowing particles broke out and disintegrated into nothing.

Doctor Banet stared at the sight before him before blinking out of his trance recalling that Fai's stomach was still wide open for the world to see. He worked quick with Lumina's help, sewing back the mage's stomach.

All was silent except for Fai's ragged breathing. Stunned, shocked, amazement, relieved, all these emotions hung around the atmosphere in the hut.

"We did it..." Doctor Banet whispered softly, barely audible.

They did it. No, Fai himself did it. Kurogane stared at Fai who was by now unconcious. He let out a breath which he didn't even realized he was holding. Relief washed over him like a wave of tsunami. Never had he felt so happy. He felt a sting when Lumina removed the needle in his arm and sat up. He glanced over Syaoran and Mokona who were both beside Fai. He had to chuckle at Syaoran's dumbfounded expression as the boy still at there with his hand in Fai's mouth, still as a statue. Mokona on the other hand was face buried in Fai's neck, snuggling the mage.

Kurogane walked over and gently took Syaoran's bleeding hand from Fai's teeth and tended to it with Lumina's help while the doctor started clearing the place. They worked in silence while listening to Fai's steady breathing.

Quick footsteps could be heard and Lucrius burst in through the entrance. Eyes widened, scanning through the room. His eyes landed on Lumina and he quickly advanced towards her, hands all over her as if checking if she's fine. Lumina was too stunned to respond other then just standing there. Her mouth opened to protest but the worried look on Lucrius shut her up.

"Lucrius?" Doctor Banet started, breaking the tension.

Lucrius turned sharply at the doctor then his gaze landed on Fai. "You saved him?" Lucrius's eyes never left Fai's.

The doctor nodded.

"What's going on with you storming in like that?" Kurogane sat himself at the edge of Fai's bed. His brow furrowed as he studied Lucrius, the lad was breaking out in cold sweat and fear was written all over his face, his eyes lost and unfocused.

"When can he start assisting in killing the queen parasite?" Lucrius asked in a uncertain tone like he was troubled and burdened or asking for too much.

"Well, we just stitched him up, his wounds won't heal for weeks." Doctor Banet explained, clearing his throat, he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Why?" Both Kurogane and the doctor now eyed Lucrius suspiciously.

Lumina walked over to his brother, placing a comforting hand over his shoulder and watched him in concern. She felt her brother tensed at the doctor's question. "Brother...did something happened?" she asked gently.

Lucrius looked down at the floor, trembling slightly. "The...Parasites has spread to the other part of the village..." His lips quivered in sadness as he spoke. "and it's different somehow." Lucrius looked up at them with wide eyes. "The victims are dying faster than before." he shook his head and fist tightening. "Even...even my men are dying infront of me." Chuckling darkly, he choked back a sob and looked over at Fai again. "I'm asking for too much aren't I?" His gaze shifted from Syaoran to Kurogane.

Kurogane was staring at Lucrius all the time, he was shocked himself over the news. Things were happening too fast and he was not prepared for it. Hell, he had promised to save the village but that is with Fai's magic. No one had antipated this at all. No one...or was it really no one? Kurogane turned towards the doctor who was looking at Lucrius with sadness.

"I knew it..." The doctor spoke up, almost in a whisper. Everyone was looking at him now.

"You said that everyone's going to die and that the Parasites were spreading." Kurogane raised an eyebrow as realization dawned.

"I've been studying the Parasites." Doctor Banet sighed, seating himself infront of the table. "Their behaviour, their movements."

"Get to the point." Kurogane demanded.

"They showed signs of quick adaptations and they are smart. They are not just odinary blood-sucking bugs like mosquitoes. For three years, they attacked slowly, from crops and animals to humans. But yet they don't kill them instantly. Hiding inside a human, they study the structure of how our body works and the most effective ways to feed. One is not effective enough to kill fast, so they started sending pregnant ones to feed and breed effectively in a human body. That way, they could multiply even faster and now they have enough to storm the whole village." The doctor finished gravely. "They will not stop until they consume the whole village, including here."

Kurogane sat there, shocked, his gaze met Syaoran's whose eyes filled with fear. They had just manage to save Fai and now the Parasite's going to kill them off anyway. He slammed his fist on the wooden wall beside the bed, startling everyone in the room. No way in hell he was going to go down without a fight.

"We'll fight them off then!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"There's too many of them!" Lucrius protested, shaking his head. His eyes widened in fear and hopelessness.

"Then what do we do?" Lumina looked over at her brother, her voice filled with panic.

"We'll have to leave this village..." Lucrius stammered. he grabbed hold of Lumina's arm and tightned on it causing his sister to wince.

"You're just going to abandon everyone?" Kurogane stared at Lucrius incredulously.

"We have no choice!" Lucrius almost yelled, ignorning his sister's cries who had been trying to call out to him.

"We must still try." Syaoran finally spoke. His brown eyes met Lucrius with determination. Never once did he blinked as he stared down on Lucrius. Syaoran then glanced over at Kurogane who smirked back at him. "I'm not going to give up and I will live up to our promise in protecting this village." With that, both Kurogane and Syaoran left the hut to face the impending storm of Parasites.

"That's crazy!" Lucrius screamed in hysteria. "You'll die if you go out there!"

"They won't die." Mokona looked up sadly at the remaining three in the hut. Her voice soft and kind but filled with hope and strenght. "Mokona knows for sure, they won't die." Mokona held both her tiny hands over her chest and smiled confidently.

"It's still too reckless..." Lucrius wailed, pounding his fist against the table softly.

"Still, they were the ones that brought hope to us when the arrived. We were all about giving up already until they came." Lumina stroke her brother's hair gently. "If anyone can defeat the Parasites...they can."

"But that only applies when the mage's magic could protect them from the parasites." Doctor Banet nodded over at Fai. "How long can they last out there without protection?"

"I'll still believe in them." Lumina gave a reassuring looked that caused Mokona to lightened up and smiled wider.

Mokona nodded at Lumina before turning her attention back to Fai. Praying that all her friends were save. She nuzzled Fai's neck and whispered. "Fai...

* * *

Kurogane and Syaoran had already drawn Souhi and Hien, ready to fight off any Parasites that would come at them. As the Parasites were too small for the eyes to detect, Kurogane and Syaoran used their keen sense to fight off the Parasites. Kurogane was glad that he had taught it to Syaoran and the kid had learnt fast. A visible cloud of darkness loomed over the village sky. Clouds? No, those were Parasites charging at anyone's whose alive and breathing. Unleashing fire and lightning using their swords, they effectively took down mobs of Parasites. However, adaption was what the Parasites were good at and both Kurogane and Syaoran had to constantly changed their fighting stratergies.

Kurogane slidded pass a mob of flying Parasites overhead and tumbled infront of two children who was running away from the Parasites. With one slashed, he took down yet another mob, but a second assault was already ready for him. "Get into the house!" Kurogane yelled at the children who quickly scurried their little feet into a house behind them eventhough the house was not theirs. A lady in the house led the children in hurriedly and nodded gratefully at Kurogane who had unleashed Hama Ryoujin at the incoming Parasites. A blast of fire slashed across the village, taking down more Parasites in its way. Another batch of Parasites were already fiercely charging towards him from behind, not giving Kurogane room to breath or rest. Kurogane was quick to respond and leaped out of the way only to find out that those were only decoys as another swarm hovered above him. His eyes widened as he was unable to change his course midair and was heading towards the Parasites above him.

"Raitei Shourai!" A blast of lightning striked in time above Kurogane and Syaoran landed behind Kurogane, their backs facing each other.

"Thanks, kid." Kurogane tightened his gripped on Souhi, andrelines pumping. He noticed Syaoran panting behind him. The Parasites' attacks were merciless, pounding into them again and again without giving them any room to catch their breath. It also seemed that the Parasites had focused their attacks on both of them instead of attacking the other villagers. The situation was growing from bad to worst and Kurogane was starting to doubt that they could win.

Syaoran was starting to fell drained, he glanced over at Kurogane and could see that Kurogane's brows were furrowed with worried. "Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran screamed again, slashing a mob of incoming Parasites infront of him. Twisting his body just in time, he managed to kill a few Parasites that were just sneaking few inches behind him. That was close. Syaoran dodged quickly as another wave pounded towards him, stumbling slightly as he landed, he was able to recompose himself quickly and attacked another mob of Parasites. They can't keep up like this. Syaoran's eyes scanned around, looking for an opening, an opportunity. anything that could at least help them, eventhough it was just a little bit. But all he saw was ruins and more Parasites. Stumbling behind a well, he managed to catch his breath for awhile before jumping back into action beside Kurogane. He could feel the strained on his legs and his own fighting movements were starting to slow down. Exhaustion was starting to take over his body but he wouldn't allow it.

"Gah, there's no end to this." Kurogane exclaimed aloud. They haven't even covered half the village yet and the nest was miles away from where they were now. Was this it? Were they going to die like this? "To hell with that!" Kurogane yelled, bringing Souhi down at another batch of Parasites infront of him. A parasite, impish and sneaky dodged Kurogane's slash, using its comrades as shield and charged at Kurogane who successfully dodged out of the way only to regret it when his eyes caught sight of Syaoran who just happened to choose this time to land behind him in the way of the Parasite. His eyes widened as he called out for Syaoran but even he knew it was too late. Syaoran could not possibly changed his course with a land like that and he could only watched in horror as the Parasite charged at Syaoran with full intetion of penetrating into the boy's skin, invading his body as its nest.

Syaoran half twisted his body when he heard Kurogane yelled his name and gasped when he noticed the advancing Parasite coming at him. There was no way he could dodge that now and with a tint of fear in his eyes, he shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the Parasite's attack. Few moment pass and felt nothing. He sensed no Parasite in his body. When he opened his eyes, he looked down in awe to see the Parasite disintegrate into particles as it touched his clothes. Wha...? No, it couldn't be! Syaoran's eyes scanned his surrounding quickly and his eyes landed on the shocking sight before him. There, Fai stood just few feets behind him and Kurogane. One hand clutching the wound in his stomach and another hand pointing towards Syaoran. Syaoran had just noticed a circle of magical inscription was orbiting around him and Kurogane.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran screamed as he ran towards the falling blonde but Kurogane was faster than him and was at the mage's side before he could reached them.

"Oi. Mage!" Kurogane had noticed Fai when the Parasites around them started disintergrating into dust. He was shocked at first but when he saw Fai collapsing onto the ground, he found himself already beside the blonde, supporting Fai's head on his arm. "What the hell are you doing here!" He almost screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Thanks for reviewing :] Arigatou gozaimasu. As you can see, the story is near its end already, probably another 2 more chapters, I think o.o". Not much of a progress on this chapter, just mostly Fai's POV

An0nymOus - Yes, I'm aware of Syaoran's magic. he could also cast barriers using Fuuka Shourai(Nihon arc, to protect Sakura in the dreamworld) But I do noticed that unlike Raitei Shourai, Fuuka requires more time to cast(Noted in the last arc where he tried to cast Fuuka to save Clone Syaoran but failed) though that is my personal opinion after reading the manga XD Anyway, thanks for the reminder and I'll try to use his magic more in the upcoming battles. If I'm not wrong, he should have 4 magic spells o.o Raitei, Fuuka, Kashin and Suiryuu Shourai.

Lazy Gaga - Thank you ^^

Chapter 7

Fai laid on the bed as agony consumed him. He had expected the surgery to be painful but not THIS painful, then again it was his first time having his stomach cut opened without anethesia. He wanted so badly to submit to the darkness that was welcoming him and let it consumed his entire being. But deep down he knew he had to hold on. Another wave of pain hit him and his body arched uncomfortably against the binds. He could taste blood -not his own at the tip of his tongue, his head swirled as he tried to distract his mind with something more pleasant, soft fur brushed against his face, giving him comfort. Then he heard a gasped that sent cold sweat beading down his forehead. The discomfort yet with an odd mixture of short relieved of pain lingered in him when he felt no movements on his open wound. The sudden cold that took over his body when the warmth was ripped away from him, the awkward feeling of dread sent shivers that shook his entire being. Murmurs and whispers was all he could hear, but the voices were not at all close to happiness and relief but one of desperation and anguish.

He turned his head painfully to try to get a better look at the shocking scene unfolding before him, his neck strained as he twisted his head towards the direction of the voices forcefully. Blurry images in the shapes of humans - his friends, their mouths opened and closed, their movements frantic and panicked. Unable to focus, he narrowed his eyes and strained his ears to catch at least one word from the voices. Killed, pregnant, risks, the words he caught didn't quite made sense to him even when he tried to play the words like puzzle in his mind. He get the words killed and risks but pregnant? They couldn't have meant him right? That was just so odd. He shook his head as best as he could in his position but only managed to bring his head back facing the ceiling and stopped there. Of course not, they couldn't have meant him. That was when something clicked inside him and dread took over him. Could it be? No...it can't be, only the queen can get pregnant, so he thought. The voices grew lounder followed by spat and curses, Fai chuckled inwardly knowing very well that the person cursing could only be Kurogane.

Mokona's cries broke through his thoughts, concerned and urgent. The warm tears from the furry creature dripped onto his face and that was when he confirmed that what he had been trying to deny was true. The thought of million tiny Parasites in him sent him into panicked mode. He felt his chest tightened and his breath hitched within his throat. Was this it? After all they had been through, was he going to die now? He had finally learnt what true happiness was and this was how short it was going to last? Life was never fair, never is, never was, never will. He had long accepted that truth but at this moment, he really didn't want to die. He gasped when he felt the very familiar feeling of warmth and fresh waved of pain returning as his open wound was once again touched and examined. Something cold brushed over his muscles causing him to immediately tensed and winced. He gritted his teeth into the flesh between his teeth, drawing more blood when he felt something pricked and pulled against his muscles inside his stomach, a resistence between the Parasite hanging for dear life on his muscles and the doctor's forceful pull using the tweezers.

A moment of silent and anticipation hung in the atmosphere around him, feelings in a mixture of dread, hope and desperation danced across his very soul as the truth to his life and death now unfolded. A momentary relief when he felt the Parasite's removal from his body but a darkness of dread loomed over him, unforgiving and merciless. A gasped and he knew he was done for. He didn't need to see to know what was happening, all he need was to hear and to sense. As millions of Parasites rained down towards his stomach, his mind froze and his body acted on reflex and instinct. His right hand raised in swift movements, dancing across the air beside him. A slight swishing of wind picked up around him and words of incantation glowed immensedly around his hand and his entire body. His eyes fluttered open and millions of glowing particles floated around him, his hand made a circular movement and tiny parasites burst like fireworks into dust next to nothing.

The stunning light show shocked everyone including himself. His will to live was so strong that his body acted on its own but to his relief as now he knew he will not die. The pain on his stomach returned with feelings of something poking at his flesh, his hand dropped with a thud onto the wooden bed and he closed his eyes while he concentrated on keeping his breathing under control. When he thought he could finally relaxed and rest for abit, a loud burst of commotion prevented him from escaping to the darkness and he sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day.

Voices of rage and argument broke out, making him squirmed uncomfortably in his already uncomfortable state. He shut his eyes tight as the loud voices were giving him a major headache but yet he focus his ears to catch what his friends were talking about. Cold sweat broke out on his body and his nails clawed against the wood on the bed when the voices turned to desperation. Flinching when a loud slammed was heard, the voices ricocheted in his mind like millions of flies buzzing in his head. Then the voices softened and changed, a waved of concern washed over him when he noted those familiar voices and the words coming out from their lips. How many times had he heard this? He smiled inwardly knowing how stubborn Syaoran and Kurogane could be and that no matter what his new friends tried to throw at them wont work. The words echoed in his mind, assuring and confident.'I will not give up.' The voice of a young boy he traveled with, always filled with confidence and determination, never faltered.

Sometimes he wished he had what Syaoran and Kurogane possesed, that courage, that strenght. It wasn't only Syaoran and Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona too, everyone he had travelled with except himself, a coward. Even when his friends needed him most now, he laid uselessly on the bed unable to help them. How long was he going to keep this up? Not long it seemed. Just as Syaoran and Kurogane left, he groaned and painfully tried to sit up, earning worried glances from the remaining people in the hut.

"Fai, you're awake." Mokona gasped. "You can't get up yet, you're still hurting."

Fai winced as he felt his freshly stitched wound ripped open slightly as he tried to sit up. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the pain that was welding up in him.

"She's right, you can't get up yet." A pair of hands gently shoved his shoulder, trying to get him back down.

"No!" Fai rasped out as forcefully as he can, his body tensed, refusing to go down. His sapphire eyes looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him incredulously. Lumina stood over him, her eyes watered with tears as she shook her head.

"Mokona..." Fai panted, grabbing Mokona off his shoulder, he swung his legs down onto the floor. His gaze fell upon the exit of the hut with the doctor and Lucrius standing there.

"I just saved your life and you're going to just throw it away now?" Doctor Banet exclaimed, blocking the exit of the hut.

"I must go!" Fai protested, his voice raised with a new found strenght. "My friends need me! Syaoran and Kurogane needs me!" He managed to got up but stumbled onto the table after a few steps.

"Fai!" Mokona hopped onto the table, her tiny hands wrapped around Fai's whose nails were already digging into the wooden table. Warm droplets of tears dripped infront of her and onto her own hands that was on top of Fai's. Mokona looked up into Fai's teary eyes. Eyes filled with fear and agony but yet with a hint of bravery and courage. "Fai..."

"I...must go." Gripping tighter onto the table, he took a step towards the exit.

Everyone watched sadly as Fai struggled, it was true what Fai said. As much as they wanted to deny it, Syaoran and Kurogane needed Fai's magic to defeat the Parasites. Lucrius got up in time to catch Fai from falling, wincing at the same time when Fai's fingers dug into him. Flinging the wizard's arm over his shoulder, he supported Fai and led him out, pushing pass the doctor who reluctantly watched as they go. Lucrius turned to face Lumina, eyeing her seriously with a look saying 'Stay here and don't make me say twice.' Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder, nuzzling his neck to comfort him.

"Thank you..." Fai managed out hoarsely, gratefully leaning over the support given by Lucrius.

On their way, they had to fight off remaining Parasites that Syaoran and Kurogane missed and the ones that came afterwards. Fai managed to clear the way and prevent their bodies from getting invaded by using his magic. Stumbling few times and coughing, Fai's free hand gripped at his wound. He could feel hot searing pain each step he took and everytime he raised his hand to cast a spell. If not for Lucrius, he would had already collapsed on to the ground few times. Pushing pass the pain that was threatening to take over his body, he took yet another painful step, willing himself not to give up.

Just ahead of the trio, they could see Kurogane and Syaoran fighting off the Parasites with their swords. Lucrius was quite stunned at Kurogane and Syaoran's swordsmanship and the magical power they unleashed using their swords that cut down mobs of Parasites. But even with their skills, the parasites were formidable and both Kurogane and Syaoran were already looking visibly drained.

A panicked looked flashed through Syaoran's expression as the boy realized that he didn't had time to counter and Fai didn't failed to notice that. Stumbling forward and pushing passed a startled Lucrius, Fai lunged himself forward just in time. Hands raised, bright glow of magical inscriptions casted itself on Syaoran, killing any parasites that approached him.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran rushed towards Fai, Kurogane followed in tow.

"Idiot!" Kurogane cursed, catching Fai in time before the mage hit the ground. "Oi." Kurogane's hand tightened around Fai's arm, noticing the mage's face contorted in pain. "What the hell are you doing out here!"

"Kurogane-san, Syaoran-san!" Lucrius brought himself up beside them.

"Lucrius-san?" Syaoran's stared at him incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Are we..." Fai panted. "just going to sit here...the whole day asking questions?"

Kurogane shook his head and his eyes met Fai's. Fai simply smiled back at him despite the pain. Closing his eyes for awhile, Kurogane heaved a heavy sigh, Fai was giving him a stubborn looked that reminded so much of himself. Grabbing Fai by the arm, he pulled him up carefully, supporting his weight. Fai leaned on to him gratefully.

"Kurogane-san." Syaoran gasped. His eyes filled with concern then he looked over at Fai. "Fai-san should still rest, I mean I can cast barriers too."

"But only on one person no?" Kurogane interrupted. Syaoran fell silent and frowned.

"Syaoran-kun." Fai smiled and gently placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran sighed and his shoulder sagged in defeat. "Still, don't push yourself to hard." He finally said.

"Hai~" Fai quipped weakly and winced when Kurogane lifted him up and carried him on his left arm. "Kuro-tan's so strong." Swinging an arm over Kurogane's shoulder, he gripped on to Kurogane's shirt tightly.

"You, go back to your sister and protect her." Kurogane said to Lucrius who just nodded obediently and ran back. He stole a glanced over at Fai and could hear soft pants from Fai. Fai let out a hiss when he shifted him on his arm. That idiot. Kurogane sighed and took off towards the direction where the Parasite's nested with Syaoran following not far behind.

As he ran, he could feel Fai tightening his grip on his shirt, Fai's face was contorted in pain but the mage still tried to hide it and plastered a smile on his face everytime Kurogane cast him a worried glance. Fai made it easier for them to run through the Parasites without having to draw their swords often as most Parasites that tried to even land on their body would disintegrate.

The nest loomed tall and proud infront of them with Parasites crawling in and out of it. Kurogane scrunched his nose as the stench of blood coming from the nest. Well, this is it. Kurogane sprinted through the bunch of Parasites and into the nest.

The nest was spiral with complicating tunnels similar to an ant's nest. But it wasn't hard for Kurogane to tell which way to go since the scent of blood came strongly from only one direction and Kurogane presumed that was where the queen was, well, logically at least. He decided to trust his instinct as they were running out of time and Fai wouldn't last for long until he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Fai buried his head into Kurogane's neck as he tried to distract himself from the pain that was pounding from his wound every step Kurogane took and concentrated on the magic coating them. He was starting to feel lightheaded and the wetness on his shirt told him that he had probably ripped a few stitches already. His blood was starting to seeped out, stainning both his and Kurogane's shirt. Then Kurogane came to a halt, causing him to jerk abit and Fai bit into Kurogane's shirt, almost touching the ninja's skin, he was sure Kurogane took another glanced at him, Kurogane had been doing that once in awhile and as grateful as he was, Fai still prefered not to show Kurogane his pained expression, so he buried his face into Kurogane deeper.

Then he heard Syaoran shouted something and Fai turned his head and pried his eyes open, through blurry images that slowly came into focus. White-pinkish skin smeared with blood, tiny Parasite crawling over its body that was devided into three segments with the last segment being extremely large. Sharp limbs dug and buried halfway into the ground as if to support its huge body. Its one eye, almost taking the whole of its head opened wide, staring down at the new intruder in its nest. Sharp fangs revealed growled lowly at them. The Parasite Queen.

The Parasites around them stopped doing what they were doing and all attention was directed towards our heroes. Time seemed to have stopped for a momment and both side stood still, just staring at each other as if waiting for something to happen.

"Kurogane..." Fai whispered urgently, tightening his gripped on Kurogane.

Kurogane squeezed his hand around Souhi as he eyed the queen cautiosly. The Parasite queen gave a roared and lifted its body, its sharp legs stomped into the ground hard, causing the ground to shook violently. Debris and rocks flew around and Kurogane found himself dodging something sharp and pointed that burst out from the ground. He could see that the same thing was happening to Syaoran.

The Parasite queen's sharp legs burst out from the ground, attacking Kurogane and Syaoran. As if on queue, the other parasites lunged at our heroes. They were overly swarmed and outnumbered and the queen doesn't seemed like it was going to submit easily.

"Kashin Shourai!" A burst of fire blasted through the Parasites and towards the queen. Syaoran charged out from the blast and plunged Hien down on the queen. However, as his sword touched the parasite queen's tough skin, it bounced off and sent Syaoran flying towards the direction of a spiky limb protruding out from the ground.


End file.
